


Family Portrait

by Ralkana



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/pseuds/Ralkana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the picture for the Barton/Coulson holiday card.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer ~ Marvel's toys, not mine. I'm just playing with them.
> 
> This is the ficlet I included with my 2014 holiday cards.

 

Phil sat on the sofa, festive lights twinkling behind him, the remote trigger for the camera held in one hand. His husband sat next to him, his brother-in-law beyond that, both of them trying not to fidget in their good clothes -- and failing. Phil did his best to turn his smirk into a photo-ready smile.

"Take the picture already, Phil," Clint muttered through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure you and your brother are done squirming?" Phil asked mildly, smile widening at the double-side-eye-glare he felt against the side of his head. "Here we go, then."

Just as he pressed the trigger and the camera flashed, Lucky bounded into the room, barking into the camera.

"Aww, dog!" Clint groaned.

"Dumb mutt," Barney grumbled, pulling at his tie again.

"Can't blame him for wanting to be in the family picture," Kate said from behind them, making Barney jump. Clint smirked at his brother and got up to look at the picture, hoping it'd been taken before Lucky got into the shot.

No such luck. The three men on the sofa were perfectly clear, but the bottom of the frame was filled with an out-of-focus doggy grin. And above them...

"Bunny ears, Katie?" Clint asked with a sigh. Barney snickered, and Clint scowled at him, adding, "Go ahead, laugh it up, you got 'em too. She has two hands, and it's not like she'd ever do it to Phil."

"I have no doubt that if Ms. Bishop had another hand, I'd have been treated the same," Phil said wryly, and the sunny smile Kate sent him confirmed it.

They set up again, this time with Kate on the couch beside Barney, Lucky sitting on the floor at Clint's feet.

The second picture came out beautifully, but it was the one with the photobombing doggy grin and the double bunny ears that ended up on their holiday cards. And in Clint's locker at SHIELD, on Phil's desk, in Kate's bow case, and tucked into Barney's duffel bag, for may years to come.

**END**

Happy holidays! :)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS. Look at the amazingly adorable art [varjohaltija](http://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija) did for this ficlet! It's on tumblr [here](http://embraceyourfandom.tumblr.com/post/106308275778/inspired-by-ralkanas-cute-holiday-ficlet)! I love it so much!


End file.
